


Change Of Habit

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's short. There's lasagne. Gratuitous use of the term "Danny-boy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Of Habit

When Daniel wakes, he isn't surprised to find the other side of his bed empty - saddened, but not surprised. He wouldn't be human if he didn't wish for it to be otherwise, but he's grateful for what he's got. He knows just how long it's taken Jack to even get this far. Coming to Daniel's house for sex instead of moments snatched off-world or in little used storage closets on the base (Jack knows all the places where there's no surveillance) has taken patience (from Daniel) and courage (from Jack). Daniel can't bring himself to be disappointed that Jack hasn't stayed.

He's rolling into what he now fancifully thinks of as Jack's pillow and trying to go back to sleep when he hears a noise.

Jack hasn't left yet.

He's probably still getting dressed in the living room where they ended up impatiently dragging each other's clothes off last night.

If Daniel can catch him, maybe he can persuade him back to bed for a couple more hours.

Incentive is the key.

Daniel licks his lips, runs a hand through his hair and ignores his bath robe hanging on the back of his door as he pads to the living room. There's no one there, but he can hear soft sounds coming from the kitchen.

Wishing he'd at least pulled on a pair of shorts, in case it turns out not to be Jack, Daniel moves quietly to peer around the doorway.

By the refrigerator light, Jack is standing as naked as Daniel, leaned against the counter. There's a fork in his hand and he's shovelling cold spinach lasagne into his mouth with single-minded focus.

"That's gross," Daniel says softly.

Jack sniggers – Daniel's never successfully sneaked up on him yet. "I didn't want to wake you by powering up the microwave."

"That's very selfless of you." Daniel watches as Jack puts the fork and the Tupperware into the sink, closes the fridge and saunters back toward him, each movement exaggerated, calculated to make Daniel horny, which, inevitably, it does.

"Not really," Jack says conversationally, coming to a stop right in front of Daniel, close enough that Daniel can still smell himself of Jack's skin. "I didn't want to wake you up with that because I wanted to wake you up with this."

Jack goes to his knees slowly but easily, and immediately takes the head of Daniel's cock in his mouth, still cold from his snack. He keeps his lips soft as he runs the tip of his tongue around the crown of Daniel's hardening dick.

Daniel puts a hand on Jack's shoulder for balance, and cups Jack's jaw with the other. He can feel the muscles working beneath Jack's skin, and hums appreciatively.

Jack obviously likes the response, because he slowly, deliberately slides his mouth down Daniel's shaft until he's as deep as he can take him.

Daniel can't help the shudders that ripple through him. He rubs his thumb across the corner of Jack's mouth, stretched taught around him, loving the feel of Jack's effort to take more of him in.

"Oh God, Jack. That's so good," Daniel murmurs softly, widening his stance to keep himself upright. "I thought... I thought you were leaving..."

There's an obscene pop as Jack pulls off, leaving Daniel panting and aching already. "Leaving? Are you kidding me? Do you know how long I've waited for you to be ready for us spending the night together? I'm not going anywhere, Danny-boy."

Daniel can't believe what he's hearing. He wants to yell, he wants to tell Jack exactly how careful he's been not to scare him off, how many times he's had to bite back words that he thought might freak Jack out.

But Jack is licking his cock from root to tip and wrapping that big, warm palm around him and taking him in so, so slowly.

Daniel will tell him later.

Or not.

Fin


End file.
